Primordial Beings (The Primordials)
The Primordial Beings are the first five beings in existence, with God being the eldest and Oberon being the youngest. Each Being came into existence with certain concepts or attributes, God however is exempt from this as Light already existed, Chaos came into existence with the absence of Light in an area when God decided to start crafting Creation. Pagan came into existence after Chaos as a new life came into existence, and Death came into existence shortly after as the natural opposite. Oberon existed the moment after Pagan and Death as things could now be defined and measured by their beginning and end, creating Time. Primordial Beings & Their Attributes * God: The Primordial Being of Light * Chaos: The Primordial Being of Darkness * Pagan: The Primordial Being of Life * Death: The Primordial Being of Death * Oberon: The Primordial Being of Time Characteristics The Primordial Beings do not have absolute genders, and are able to assume any form they want, but for simplicity they usually refer to each other with male pronouns and as brothers. As they hold truly immeasurable power, the Primordial Beings do not interfere much in creation, as it could cause catastrophic damage. Offspring The Primordial Beings can create physical children by reproducing with mortals or splitting themselves, and spiritual ones by creating them out of nothing or inducing their existence onto mortal beings. Physical Children * Demiurge: As demonstrated with Pagan and Death, it is possible for a Primordial Being to have a child with mortals. The resulting entity holds extraordinary power, and is able to match an Archangel when nearing full maturity. Oberon implied that when fully mature they will be able to fight and possibly match two Archangels. * Shards: Chaos split a piece of himself off when attempting to escape from his prison which became a powerful entity known as Amara, who is strong enough to match the four Archangels in might. Spiritual Children * Messiah: God used some of His essence to make a spiritual child among humanity, who had many unique abilities and was able to sacrifice himself to offer a way to escape sin. God implied that this specific manner was given purely to humanity, and that other species were given different methods of escaping damnation. * Angels/Nephesh/Reapers/Fairies: God, Pagan, Death, and Oberon created many children and entire species, who view them as their Father and Creator. Powers Each of the Primordial Beings holds Nigh-Omnipotence '''at the highest levels, and can do anything they imagine such as creating a multiverse or performing feats that defy logic. They are nearly infinite in power and are only able to be harmed by their siblings or exceptionally powerful beings whose nature is opposite of theirs. The Primordial Beings have '''Nigh-Omniscience at the highest levels, and they are aware of and understand practically everything there is. Chaos knows and understands less than his brothers, due to his early life being consumed by instinct. God admitted that the only thing He does not know is what His younger brothers are thinking, which puts Him at the highest level of knowledge. Each of the Primordial Beings are Immortal '''as long as their attribute can exist, but their bodies and consciousness can be "killed" for a time by sufficiently power beings or weapons destroying their bodies, and force them to regenerate. Pagan implied that Light has and always will exist, and God is the only thing this is '''Amortal '''and will never end as He never began. Due to their natures, the Primordial Beings are '''Indestructible, as they cannot truly be destroyed until Light, Darkness, Life, Death, and Time cease to exist. If Darkness, Life, Death, and Time cease to be the younger Primordials will come back if God creates anything new. In the event of an Omniversal Destruction Event they can still regenerate as it is not the "natural" end to everything. Vulnerabilities Despite their seeming invincibility they are vulnerable to prisons made by other Primordial Beings, and are able to harm each other. Sufficiently powerful younger beings whose nature is opposite of them can cause a Primordial Being injury such as the Archangels with Chaos, however, they required the help of another Primordial Being to actually win. Creation Map * Primordial Creation Map.png| Their Creations/Chaos' Corruptions Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters